Spencer McNallie
Spencer Jill McNallie is one of the main protagonist of the novels of Liar, Liar based upon the books of Amelia Perrett. BIOGRAPHY Spencer is a highly intelligent, overachieving and extremely wealthy young woman. She constantly is balancing many jobs, such as internships, charity work, calculating and Hockey practise. She is very confident and would stand up to Allison when none else would. Spencer's family can be proven to be difficult, with demanding parents and a sister who is perfect, whoever trying to be IT something or someone would suddenly be better than her. Her sister, Meredith McNallie is constantly outshining her and winning their parents approval for anything. With her fiercely, aggressive nature, Spencer doesn't demand anything less than perfection. It was Spencer's idea to detect the killer of Allison themselves as she believed that something was fishy with the policemen not doing enough around Lymington. Spencer does show a lot of strain in herself when the girls start to involve strange threats viva text or email. Spencer is very protective on her friends and can come across to others very bossy and over powering but it was only because she is protecting them. Love was never across her mind while educating in Priestlands, A+'s on her paper and a medal around her neck was all she would think about. Until she met Toby Chamberlain. A boy a year above her, who knows a lot about the girls from his evil step sister Jenna Simmons who the girls kept a deep, dark secret about what happened that night. Toby was one of Allison's worst enemies and with that in tool, the girls hated him too. In novels 3 Toby was homeschooled... by himself and needed a french tutor which Spencer took to opportunity to give for him. With the time and effort they gave to each other they shared a passionate kiss to each other and formed a relationship. The pair had a lot in common, brains, looks and suspicion on Jenna. Toby finds out about the threats when he was fallen off a building planted by the killer. At first the other girls are not happy he knows about this and even with them together. But Toby persuades them to like him and forms a good friendship with Taruni Brandon. At the start of the novels, Meredith her over achieving sister had brought home an all American hotdog guy to the family, and with his six pack and hot eyes Spencer wanted him so bad, she slept with him for a number of times behind her sisters back. The reason to this was that Spencer wanted to win the love over from her and that she did with an A+. Wesley Chambers asked Spencer to move away with him to the point where someone got there first about their affair. Someone tipped Meredith off that Wesley was seeing someone behind her back but they did not mention Spencer? Wesley moved out of the home and started staying somewhere else. Spencer did like Wesley and started seeing him though out novels 1 and middle of novels 2. But it was not just Wesley who Spencer had an eye for. Meredith's first boyfriend Iain Thompson had a secret affair with Spencer too behind Meredith's back and he too asked Spencer to be with him but Spencer declined she only wanted Meredith to feel the loser poll for once. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Spencer has a slim face complimented with her high check bones. Her burgar lips and brown eyes shon brightly with her tidy Light brown hair. Spencer has a slim athletic figure and keeps her image perfectly intact.